Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and an electronic apparatus having a projector function, and more particularly, it relates to a projector and an electronic apparatus having a projector function, each including a light detection portion detecting a laser beam emitted from a laser beam generation portion and reflected by a detection object.
Description of the Background Art
A projector including a light detection portion detecting a laser beam emitted from a laser beam generation portion and reflected by a detection object is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-123006, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-123006 discloses a projector including a laser beam source (laser beam generation portion) emitting a laser beam on the basis of an input image signal, a scanning portion (projection portion) projecting an image on an arbitrary projection area by scanning the laser beam emitted from the laser beam source and a photosensor (light detection portion) detecting the laser beam emitted from the laser beam source and reflected by an external obstacle (detection object).
However, the conventional projector such as that described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-123006 detects the beam reflected by the external obstacle (detection object) with the photosensor thereby detecting the external obstacle, and hence there may conceivably be such a problem that the projector may not be capable of detecting the external object when projecting an image of black or quasi-black hardly allowing detection of the beam reflected by the external obstacle.